


Wearing His Colors

by Laylah



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Uniform Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can follow orders," Yuri says. "So long as they're good orders."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing His Colors

Flynn doesn't look up right away when he hears the scrape of the window opening. "It's the middle of the afternoon," he says. "All the doors are unlocked, and last I checked His Highness had pardoned you for everything. I'm sure you could have come in through the front door like a normal person."

"And waste a perfectly good chance to ruin your reputation?" Yuri says. "No way."

Okay, that makes Flynn look up -- and then burst out laughing, because Yuri's wearing that awful guardsman's uniform Sir Drake gave him, and he _still_ looks ridiculous in it. "Not just my reputation, huh," he says. "Trying to give the knights a bad name?"

"Hey, somebody has to tarnish that perfect image you're working on," Yuri says. He fidgets a little like he's trying not to turn toward the mirror. "You still think it looks that bad, huh?"

Flynn shrugs. "Maybe it's just the colors," he says. "I mean, you didn't look half so bad in Captain Nylen's blue."

Yuri rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I could tell you like the blue, Flynn. You're not that subtle."

"It's a good color," Flynn says. "I bet you'd look better in one of our uniforms than you do in that one."

"Still not subtle," Yuri says.

"Maybe not," Flynn admits. "But that doesn't mean I'm wrong." He gets up from his desk. "I'm pretty sure I have an old one of mine that should fit you. Let me check."

Yuri grumbles about it a little, but not like he means it, and when Flynn digs his old uniform out of his wardrobe, Yuri takes it from his hand. Flynn leaves him to it, goes back to the supply notes he was looking over -- the point is to get Yuri _into_ a new set of clothes, not just out of the ones he was wearing, so it's probably better not to pay too much attention to the stages in the middle.

"Well?" Yuri says after a minute. Flynn sets down his quill and gets up again to look him over.

The uniform's a good fit -- it was a little too tight in the shoulders by the time Flynn stopped wearing it, but Yuri's always been just the slightest bit skinnier -- and the colors do look a lot better, it's true.

"Your posture's terrible," Flynn says. "Stand up straight, soldier."

Yuri rolls his eyes, but he takes his hand off his hip and squares his shoulders, lifting his chin defiantly. "Better, commandant?"

Flynn looks him over thoughtfully. "I don't know," he says. "I don't think you really have the discipline for the Flynn Brigade." Yuri's eyes narrow, and Flynn says, "See? That's exactly what I mean. Your heart's in the right place, but I'm not sure you can follow orders."

"I can follow orders," Yuri says. "So long as they're good orders."

"You don't think I'd give good orders?" Flynn asks.

A little smirk tugs up one corner of Yuri's mouth. "Are we still talking about the knights?"

Oh, is that where this is going? Flynn shrugs, does his best to keep his expression neutral. You never get anywhere with a rebellious subordinate by letting him see you get flustered. "Does it change your answer?"

Yuri's eyebrows rise a little, and the smirk turns into something more like a real smile. "No," he says. "You're one of the good guys, Flynn."

_That_ makes Flynn's face feel warm, of all the ridiculous things -- and more than that, it means Yuri really has changed, really has gotten comfortable in his skin at last. There was no challenge in the way he said that, no resentment -- just certainty. "I might still have to see it to believe it," Flynn says.

"Try me," Yuri says.

Flynn unbuckles his gauntlets and sets them on the desk. "Attention," he says -- quieter than he ever would with his soldiers, but still sharp -- and watches the involuntary stiffening of Yuri's spine. Maybe this will work after all. "You've always been so impulsive," he says, and that makes Yuri's jaw clench slightly, so Flynn adds, "So if you want to impress me, you'll show me your self-control."

"Yes, sir," Yuri drawls, his tone entirely too casual -- but he's just agreed to the game Flynn wants to play, and that's the important part. He wouldn't be Yuri if he did anything by the book.

Flynn comes closer, reaches out to just touch -- adjusting the pull of the uniform across Yuri's shoulders, smoothing the fabric across his chest. He'd expected more hesitation, more...attempts to bend the rules, or something, but Yuri stands obediently at attention when Flynn's hands slide down to his belt and then below it. His face is calm, but attentive, not that stubborn blank mask guys get when they're trying to pretend their commanding officer isn't getting to them. Flynn palms his cock through the stiff fabric of his uniform trousers, and Yuri's breath stutters.

"Flynn," he says.

"Don't you go anywhere, soldier," Flynn says. He rubs slowly, feeling Yuri's cock stiffen under his hand, unfastening the uniform trousers once he has Yuri really hard. He bares Yuri's cock and wraps one hand around it, and Yuri shivers just a little. "How is your self-control these days, anyway?" he asks. It's been a few years since they got the opportunity to do this regularly, and nobody really has self-control at seventeen. "If I tell you not to let go, can you manage?"

Yuri smiles for a second, quick and fierce. "I won't let you down," he says. "Sir."

"Good," Flynn says. "I want to suck your cock. And I want you to wait -- don't come until I tell you to."

"Not sure you _can_ tell me, with my cock in your mouth," Yuri says.

Flynn nods. "So you'd better be able to hold out," he says.

Yuri grins, looking away. "Shit," he says. "Do your worst."

"Planning on it," Flynn assures him. He sinks to his knees, watching the way Yuri's hands start to move at his sides and then relax again deliberately. Yuri's cock seems pretty sure this is a good plan, standing attention with very little coaxing required. Flynn leans in and licks it slowly, getting a taste, slicking it wet. He lingers on Yuri's favorite spots, teasing just below the head, letting his teeth scrape along the ridge that defines it. Yuri hisses, trembles with the effort of holding still.

"You have something to say?" Flynn asks, trying out the lazy, dangerous drawl their drill sergeant used to use.

Yuri's hands clench again for just a second. "No, sir," he says, his voice mostly even.

"That's what I thought," Flynn says -- which is pushing it, even if Yuri likes him, so he quits teasing and opens his mouth wide to take Yuri's cock in. That definitely forestalls any protest, and if the way Yuri relaxes into it is not strictly regulation, well, Flynn isn't in a hurry to point it out.

It feels good, like it always has, Yuri's cock warm and smooth on his tongue, making his mouth feel pleasantly, comfortably full. Flynn closes his eyes and rocks into a rhythm, letting the shaft of Yuri's cock slide against his lips. He's getting hard himself, from the sensual pleasure of touch and taste, from the tiny hushed sounds of Yuri's uneven breathing. If he wants to keep control of this scene, he thinks he should probably come first -- but not like this, not with the rules they're playing by this time. he can wait a bit.

After a few more minutes he can feel Yuri's cock pulse against his tongue -- not quite there, but probably close. He hums questioningly.

"Yeah," Yuri admits, his voice tight. "Pretty -- pretty close."

Flynn pulls back, giving Yuri's cock one last affectionate lick.

"Hey," Yuri says, when he stands up. "Flynn --"

"What, you changed your mind?" Flynn says. "Need me to go easy on you?"

Yuri shakes his head. "You're such a hardass," he says, but he's still holding his position.

"And you're still a troublemaker," Flynn answers. He reaches down to unfasten his trousers. Yuri's gaze drops.

"You going to bend me over your desk and screw a little respect into me, sir?"

Flynn shakes his head. "And take you out of that uniform when it looks so good on you? I don't think so." he strokes his cock, watching Yuri watch the motion. "Besides, how are you going to learn discipline if you're calling the shots?"

Yuri looks back up at his face. "A good commander listens to his subordinates' suggestions."

"Yeah," Flynn says, "but that doesn't mean he has to take them. Especially when he already has a plan."

"You have a plan, huh?" Yuri says.

Flynn nods. "On your knees, soldier."

Yuri raises an eyebrow. "_That's_ not regulation," he says as he kneels.

"I would have thought that would make you like it better," Flynn says. Yuri grins, and Flynn's glad; he was a little bit worried that he was pushing it too far. "Now hold still," he says, "and keep your hands down."

Yuri rests his hands on his thighs and licks his lips. "Yes, sir," he says, with a little teasing note to his voice like he wants to be sure Flynn doesn't forget that he's just playing along.

Like Flynn would want to forget that -- Yuri might mean to be obnoxious about it, just humoring him, but what it comes down to is that Yuri's doing this because he wants to. He doesn't have anything to prove anymore.

Flynn eases his cock into Yuri's mouth -- careful, because he doesn't want Yuri to choke and that's up to him like this. He keeps one hand curled around the base and slides in until his knuckles press against Yuri's lower lip. "How's that?" he asks. "You can take that much?"

Yuri manages a pretty intelligible "Mm-hmm," and opens his mouth far enough that he can lick Flynn's knuckles. Probably that means he thinks he could take more, but Flynn figures it's better not to test him on that. This is plenty to make it good.

Flynn rests his other hand on Yuri's shoulder for balance and rocks his hips. His cock slides easily in the slick heat of Yuri's mouth, and Yuri keeps his eyes open to watch, moaning when Flynn speeds up. He should have asked how long Yuri was staying, Flynn thinks, should have checked to see if they'll have time for another round or if he ought to make this last. It's too late to ask now, too late to hold back -- Yuri's mouth feels _good_, and if his problem is not having enough discipline then Flynn's problem is not taking enough time to relax, so now he's too tightly wound to hold back.

His hand clenches tight around Yuri's shoulder -- some people might complain, but Yuri just moans louder -- and he says, "Don't swallow it," which makes Yuri's eyes widen in surprise, and then that's it and he's letting go, filling Yuri's mouth with come.

He pulls out, trying to catch his breath -- trying to keep his balance -- and Yuri looks _amazing_ like that, lips swollen and slick, mouth still open. "Spit it in your hand," Flynn says. "Jerk off with it."

That definitely meets Yuri's standards for good orders, from how fast he hurries to comply. He slicks his cock with spit and come, moans hungrily as he strokes it. His hand moves fast, rough, his hips jerking up in time. "Flynn," he says, "I -- aah -- permission to come, sir."

"Granted," Flynn says immediately -- and Yuri _better_ stick around for a while, because there's no way Flynn is ready to let him go when he's coming out with stuff like that. He watches the tension build, pulling all of Yuri's muscles taut before he reaches his climax and shoots all over the front of his uniform.

Yuri's laughing almost before he's caught his breath. "Sorry, Flynn," he says, not sounding sorry in the least. "I guess I just can't help disrespecting the uniform."

"You were only following orders," Flynn says, smiling back. "And it's hardly the first time you've gotten messy in the line of duty, right?"

"Very funny," Yuri says, but he's still grinning. "You have some water in here I can clean up with, or do I get to go out and wander the halls of the castle like this?"

"Heaven forbid," Flynn says. "I've got stuff here."

He's already thinking about how he can convince Yuri to _keep_ that set of Flynn Brigade blues.


End file.
